


Over the Barrel

by Vexicle



Series: Natural Disaster [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: ...okay, he admits that he hasn't exactly made the smartest decision of all time.





	1. Chapter 1

“...do you guys think I'm too protective of Aquilo?”

“Yes.”

“Well, no fucking shit.”

Iggy glowers at his lovers as he seats himself down at their shared table, carefully unloading his food onto the surface. It's after school, and they're hanging out at the local Japanese restaurant nearby… though his lovers don't seem too enthusiastic today. Basil stares back with an unamused expression on his face. Zephyr just smiles awkwardly and continues to pick at her sushi.

“No, really,” Basil insists, pausing to slurp his noodles. “I’m not the poor guy, but even I can tell you're being overbearing as fuck! What the hell was up with you today?”

Iggy sighs and turns to his childhood-friend-turned-lover. “...do you think so, too?”

Zephyr makes a helpless motion with her hands. “I mean, just a suggestion, you might want to stop embarrassing him in front of his entire team. You know how much he cares for privacy.”

“Like, dude, seriously? What's wrong with you? Even your parents give him more freedom!” Basil rants. Iggy’s a little surprised he's so quick to defend the blond when they've gotten along roughly at best in the past.

“...I probably should apologise, huh?” Iggy mutters, his face burning. He stares at the bento set he has ordered, trying to avoid Basil’s glare. His appetite is nowhere in sight, though.

“That's a start, Iggy,” Zephyr says, placing her hand on his shoulder. “But we're going to sit you down and walk you through this until we cancel out the reason why you're lashing out at them.”

Basil flails his free hand around, swallowing his food. “Look, like, I get a certain amount of your crap is normal. Hell, Aquilo threatened me in the same way - but see, he has enough _respect_ for you to back off. What _you're_ doing is fucking detrimental!” Iggy flinches at the actual look of fury glinting in Basil’s green eyes. “He's been nothing but accepting of our relationship, Iggy. I don't think it's a stretch to be accepting of his.”

He utters a low growl in his throat, glaring at the black-haired boy (whose gaze wavers but doesn't look away). Iggy wants to be angry then, he really does, he _hates_ it when people yell at him, but… Basil has a point. He sinks lower in his seat, defeated.

“You think I don't respect Aquilo?” Unclenching his fist, he pokes at the sad piece of grilled salmon that's slowly getting cold. “My… my own brother?” Iggy asks, feeling hopelessly small. He feels like there are eyes watching him, and ants crawling all over his back.

“We know you do, Iggy.” Zephyr’s always so calm, so reassuring, like a steady rock. “It's just that what you're doing now isn't the best way to express that.”

“Yeah, like, how about you fuck off for once? I don't get why you're so bent out of shape!” Basil is obviously trying to keep his voice down, but his hand gestures get increasingly frantic. “For goodness sake, you're as old as he is! He's not some... _toddler_ that needs constant protection!”

_And_ I _don't get why you're so worked up over this,_ Iggy wants to retort. _I thought you didn't even like Aquilo!_ One look at the bristling Basil, however, makes him decide to sit back down and keep his mouth shut.

Basil breathes out then, a long, loud exhale. “Look, it's just… you're trying to _control_ him, Iggy. Not _just_ him, either. That girl too! From what Zephyr told me she sounded terrified! That's messed up. Stop it. _Please._ ” His voice wavers. “I don't like seeing you like this,” he whispers, green eyes watering, the sight sending a bolt ripping through Iggy’s heart.

_Control?_

Iggy bites his lip, a dark, hollow feeling in his chest. “Basil,” he mutters, trying to blink back his own tears. _I'm… I’m stupid._ Iggy reaches across the table, only for the black-haired boy to recoil. Blinking and seemingly realising what he has done, Basil stands up and quietly excuses himself.

Iggy watches him walk out the door and into the crowd until he blends in so well he can't tell which dark head is his anymore. A numb pain settles in his heart, and he swivels his head to Zephyr. “I don't know anymore,” he whispers. “Zephyr…” He doesn't dare meet her eyes.

He feels the hand on his shoulder begin to knead his muscles. “I'm not too happy either, Iggy, but I trust you can work through this.”

Iggy sighs and squeezes his eyes shut, and now that he thinks about it, _really_ thinks about it, he probably owes Aquilo a thousand or so favours.

Just… what was he thinking? He's encroached on his and Cherry’s privacy, probably more than once, then broadcasted whatever activities they might - _might_ , he doesn't even have evidence, and doesn't have the right to demand it - have been doing to the entire school. And his lovers are right. Aquilo’s never done the same to him. If Aquilo and Cherry really do become the subjects of this week’s rumours he really needs to make it up to them.

It's not his right, Iggy tells himself. Even as brothers, even as twins, he doesn't have the right. He marvels at how long it took him to arrive at this conclusion.

“Iggy, I'm not sure if to tell you this, but Aquilo _and_ Cherry texted me. S-separately, of course.” Zephyr’s voice is hesitant, as though afraid he'll lash out at her. It's a shame, really, how far he's gone.

Wait a minute, did Zephyr just say his dear brother went to _her_ instead?

Iggy stares at Zephyr unseeingly, feeling a heavy weight on his chest.

Slowly, surely, she nods. “I know it wasn't your intention, but… they fear you now, Iggy. They're not angry, just scared and confused. I think you need to apologise to _both_ of them, then give them the privacy they need. It's going to take some time before they trust you again.” Iggy feels numb, even as his girlfriend sweeps him into a hug.

_I've been too harsh._ Iggy sighs, fidgeting. His thoughts weigh heavy on him. He feels like once again, he shouldn't be excused. But it's Aquilo, his dear twin brother, that's always stood with him no matter what. Iggy decides to be brave this once, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

“Remember, we all still love you,” she whispers. “You were having second thoughts. That's good. It's not too late to change.”

“Yeah… I'll… I’ll say sorry to Aquilo first. Cherry, later. I don't know.” Just the thought of facing the black-haired girl makes bile rise up in his throat. With a start, Iggy realises just how far apart he and Cherry have drifted since the last time they bounced on each other's beds as kids. He doesn't even feel comfortable talking to her now, does he? Maybe… maybe he should fix that. Ask her to hang out, or something similar, after school and between practices.

Iggy recalls all the good times the three of them had, even before they met Zephyr. The numerous times she made him smile and laugh and invite him to play with her. Iggy laughs a little. He had been such a scaredy-cat. And, well, he doesn't find it that much of a stretch that Aquilo would be in love with her - Cherry’s remained relatively unchanged over the years, with the exception of gaining better empathetic abilities.

The same traits that Iggy lacks now - well, not _lack_ , but he certainly isn't showing his brother any thought. 

_Quilly doesn't need to be coddled,_ Iggy tells himself firmly.

Pathetically, he fumbles around for Zephyr’s free hand. He pulls it into his lap, turning her soft, warm hand over and back again, then tangling their fingers together. Iggy feels a rush of warmth that she doesn't pull away, though she looks confused. “Basil?” Iggy tries to ask, but it comes out as a croak instead. “Is… will he?”

“I'm sure he's just feeling overwhelmed,” Zephyr says, though her voice trembles a little. “Should I text him?”

Iggy gulps down air like a goldfish, blinking rapidly. “No, no, just leave him be. I think he's already mad.”

“He… I…” Zephyr looks helplessly back at him. “Um, okay, toss him out of your mind first. Do you need help with composing an apology?”

Iggy’s teeth chatter of their own accord. Somehow the thought of facing his brother after today is a little daunting. It's ridiculous, it's madness, and Iggy knows he deserves it completely. “Can I? Write a letter?”

Zephyr thinks about it a moment before shaking her head. “I don't think a simple letter would suffice. This is something more personal you need to tackle head on, but I'll be behind you in spirit. All right?” Zephyr leans in, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and Iggy almost sobs because what the hell he _doesn't deserve it_. Zephyr’s a literal angel, that's what she is.

“Just be honest, say you're sorry. If you want, that we talked to you about it. And of course, I cannot stress how important this is.” Zephyr firmly but gently tilts Iggy’s head back, forcing him to look directly into her intense gaze. “Promise never to do it again,” she asserts. 

“I'm scared of my own brother now,” Iggy says as if it is a grand, but hollow revelation, burying his face in his hands. “What have I done? Oh my god, I can't face him.”

“Dude, whether you like it or not, you still have to.” A scraping of chairs against wooden floors. Iggy peeks out from between his fingers. It's definitely Basil. His face looks streaked with water, his eyes puffy. Iggy’s heart aches, throbbing dully, yet painfully.

When he speaks, his voice is slow, unsteady. “I regret it.”

“I'm glad you do, man.” This time, Basil reaches across the table, and Iggy grasps at his hand gratefully. Then he realises he hasn't even touched his food, and so grudgingly, he picks his spoon up and shoves some rice down. 

It tastes bland and sticky and cold.

“So, its settled, then?” Basil asks again, firmly with a bit of frustration still evident in his tone. “Tonight you go and apologise. Letting it stew will just make things even more awkward between you two.”

Zephyr nods to show her approval. “Then work on it, Iggy. Make good on your promise. I know you can do it.” She flashes a smile at him that makes Iggy’s breath catch in his throat.

Basil finally gives up all pretence of following socially acceptable rules and squeezes in next to Iggy on his and Zephyr’s inner seat that resembles a sofa. “Hey, look, babe,” Basil whispers, and Iggy briefly blushes at the small burst of pleasure he gets when Basil uses that name on him. “Aquilo practically worships you. He thinks the world of you. If anything, he'll be glad you're back to normal,” he says comfortingly.

“I don't know.” Iggy makes a face as he gulps down the pink grilled fish. Ugh, cold. “It's just kinda… like… what if he doesn't?”

“That's a 1 out of a 99% chance,” Zephyr announces confidently.

“More like a 1 out of a million,” Basil teases back. “Dude, just relax, you got this. There's literally no way you can screw this up if you're sincere.”

Iggy actually lets loose a short chuckle at that, his dark feelings cast away for now. “And if I do?”

Basil shakes his head, smiling. “Then you're absolutely the most amazing wanker to have ever existed.”

Iggy sniffs, and then breaks out into loving giggles. “You guys are right. You're absolutely right and I'm dumb.”

“Then tonight you shall simply move up into our ranks and consider yourself right again,” Zephyr states. Her expression grows warm, and she leans into Iggy with a sigh.

“We'll be right behind you, Iggy,” Basil agrees softly, and Iggy hears the word left unsaid.

_Always._


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the apartment creaks open slightly. A single blue eye peeks out, scanning the room stealthily. The TV’s not buzzing, and the cushions of the sofa are arranged neatly.

_It's silent. No one’s home._

The mysterious figure shuts the door and tiptoes quietly across the rug, all senses alert for any hint of sound. The shadows of the early evening seem to engulf him, whispering to him accusingly.

He reaches the end of the corridor and breathes a sigh of relief. _Not caught._

“Aquilo, you're home early.”

The blond _screams_. Clutching his hands, he whirls around and flattens his body to the wall. Iggy is standing outside their room, looking at him with an unreadable glint in his eye.

_Oh crap, did he think I was planning to meet Cherry here?_

“H-h-h-hi,” he stammers out, nails scrabbling along the black paint, his body curling into itself.

“...hi,” Iggy says quietly. He flicks his gaze away, staring at the door that has been left ajar, fidgeting with his hands. Aquilo’s heart feels like it could beat out of his chest, and he just stares at his brother, hoping he'll say _something_ at least. The wall is starting to feel uncomfortable, his jersey plastered against his back.

He's actually never seen Iggy this awkward since their early teens. It's rather strange, and slightly familiar all the same.

In a way, nothing's really changed. It's kinda endearing, even in this strange situation.

“...I, Zephyr, um, told… I-I'm sorry.” Iggy hides his face in his hands. “I'm sorry for… for everything.”

Aquilo blinks in shock, but straightens up. His back hurts, so he stretches a little. He feels less apprehensive now, but the way Iggy's acting isn't exactly the most optimal state he could be in either. “Hey, hey now-”

“You don't hate me, right?” Iggy blurts out, looking up at him. His face is still obscured by his hands, and his amber eyes look watery, pleading.

His brain seems to have gone AWOL from the sheer surprise of what's happening to him. Aquilo doesn't know what to say or do. He's not prepared at all! Still though, he forcibly tidies up his mental library and manages to conclude that Iggy’s talking about his… tendency to take his brotherly protectiveness way too far.

Iggy’s trembling while waiting for his response, and Aquilo realises the more the silence drags on the more likely Iggy will bolt. Therefore he crosses the last few steps needed to bring him closer, wrapping his brother in a prolonged, tight hug while he tries to sort out his thoughts and voice them in a way that won't make Iggy break down any more than he already has.

“I could never hate you.” _That seems like a good place to start, keep talking. Soothe him._ “I'm… I’m just glad you're willing to admit it and change.” _Yes, Aquilo, you are the ultimate soothiemaster. God what is it with me and my inane comments._ Aquilo starts to rub Iggy’s back in a comforting manner, and finds his brother’s arms around his. He feels warm. 

_Oh my god is he crying. No, not now! Help! Mom, dad! I can't do this alone!_

“I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry,” Iggy babbles, and Aquilo very kindly ignores how his tears are drenching his jersey. “I… can't believe… to you… I did… what was I thinking?” The way that Iggy’s arms tighten around him almost painfully isn't as easy to pass off, however.

“I mean, at least you know now,” Aquilo says softly. “Thank you for this, at least. T-thanks.” _Yeah, yeah, that's good, show Iggy you care! Lots!_ “I don't know why you'd think I'd hate you. You're my brother. We're twins. You made a mistake, but you're admitting it now.”

Iggy sighs and leans his forehead against Aquilo’s chest. “I… how's Cherry doing?”

“She thinks you're insane,” Aquilo says wearily. “She said she was in the middle of making her house ‘Iggy-proof’ or something.”

He really, _really_ doesn't like having his girlfriend and brother, two of the most precious people in the world to him, be at odds with each other. With a shock, he wonders if this is what Iggy felt like with him and Basil. Looking at how Iggy’s drooping in his arms like a wilted flower, Aquilo decides to bring it up another time.

It's sad and he _hates_ it. Aquilo wants to go back simpler times when they were all free and happy and running together. He hates picking sides. He loves them both, so, so much.

It… kind of hurts.

Iggy laughs humorlessly. “Is she up for seeing me? For me to… to apologise… I mean.”

“...I'll text her and make sure.” Aquilo runs his hands through the tangled locks of ginger hair. “I… I forgive you. We've all been friends for so long. I'm pretty sure she will, too.” _She sounded really freaked out, though…_

“Do… do you know what the school’s saying?” Iggy mumbles. He sounds a little sleepy now. 

Aquilo’s heart plummets into a void. “A-anything bad?” he chokes out, his legs suddenly trembling. He feels like he wants to throw up. Really, he wishes he could give his popularity the boot. He hates being the center of attention - _always_. Aquilo had been hoping to minimise the gossip about his and Cherry’s relationship, but no such luck, apparently.

_Social media is gonna go nuts. Fuck._

“Oh, I mean. That was a question… yeah…” 

The blond sags in relief. “Dude, don't give me a heart attack like that ever again. Hey, let's go sit down, okay?” 

Iggy nods his head and they both make their way inside their cozy bedroom. Once inside, Aquilo whips out his phone and decides to text a certain student council member.

**Aquilo:** Hey, Iggy’s asking if there's any gossip about me and Cherry.  
**Takkun:** Eh, you mean for today?  
**Takkun:** LMAOOO I HEARD that was gr8 I r8 8  
**Takkun:** Actually, the gossips more about Ichi himself then you guys  
**Takkun:** ‘lol lol lol did you hear??? That redhead's scary af!!’ basically

With a smile, Aquilo thanks his quick and reliable secret agent. “Iggy, there's good news and bad news,” he announces rather importantly. Watching Iggy sit up at attention in his own bed, he continues: “The good news is they aren't saying anything bad about me. The bad news is the entire _school_ now thinks you're insane.”

“Oh, thank _god_.” Aquilo lets out a squeak as he is embraced by his brother’s warmth. “I couldn't… I can't… handle if it were you. At least it's me,” Iggy whispers. “I guess I deserve it, huh?”

“I mean, to be fair, they seemed more amused then anything.” Aquilo can barely contain his affection for his twin. He feels strangled elated, despite the situation. “Consider my heart warmed,” he replies, smiling. “It's okay, it doesn't matter what everyone thinks of you, right? Don't worry, you're my precious brother, and nothing can change that.”

Iggy sniffs and wipes agitatedly at his eyes. He's stopped crying, thankfully, his sobs calming to hiccups. “Yeah… I… thank you…”

“And I'm sure Cherry won't hold a grudge. You know her.”

Slowly, he can feel his brother nod. “Yeah, yes… I… good. Thank you, thank you…”

Aquilo feels his chest fill up, with strange feelings that almost threaten to choke him. He feels so warm, so happy, so loved.

“Iggy, you free?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Let’s stay in bed and eat ice cream sandwiches for dinner.”

“...sounds good to me, Quilly.”


	3. Chapter 3

**CherryOnTop:** how is stuff :((  
**Aquilo:** He's apologised. I don't think we'll have a problem from now on.

Aquilo briefly emerges from his nest of blankets to look over at where his brother's sleeping form lies, as if afraid he'll suddenly wake and yell at him, or something.

**CherryOnTop:** So we can start going out again?  
**CherryOnTop:** I've missed you, you know.

Despite himself, Aquilo’s blush flares up, illuminated by the light of his phone screen. He stuffs his face into the soft cotton sheets, sighing blissfully, his eyes repeatedly scanning over Cherry’s texts.

_Why am I like this?_

**Aquilo:** You've literally seen me yesterday, dumbass  
**CherryOnTop:** ohoho but now we can do more things and we can go to your house I guess which is cool  
**CherryOnTop:** I did more than just “”””””””””””””see you quilly  
**CherryOnTop:** oho wanna come, or wanna cum?

Aquilo nearly drops his phone onto the floor, which is completely _not_ fine and dandy cause even if Iggy’s okay with their relationship he probably doesn't want to see this kind of thing and wait he's asleep. Looking back at the redhead, he wishes that his glare wasn't lost on Cherry.

**Aquilo:** Don't say shit like that or everyone will see  
**CherryOnTop:** awwwwww let me mark your skin :3  
**CherryOnTop:** Okay anyway we can hang out tomorrow  
**CherryOnTop:** goodnight quilly!!!

_Seriously, what did I just say?_ The blond shakes his head, half in exasperation and half out of fondness for his girlfriend. He quickly texts her goodbye and shuts his phone off, falling on his back, snuggling against his pillow.

He doesn't like seeing Iggy all sad and all angry and all that. He doesn't want to disappoint his girlfriend either, and Aquilo’s just glad he didn't have to choose who to please.

Iggy looks so peaceful in the night. He'd spent all evening frowning and barely pawing at his food even though Aquilo said he forgave him. It broke his heart a little. He doesn't want Iggy feeling that way. He was human, he made mistakes, but he tried to fix it. Eventually, his parents had to force him to eat, after trying and failing to pry the reasons for Iggy’s behaviour out of them. 

No way is Aquilo telling him or anyone that he and Cherry did much more than _kiss_ that day.

_Maybe… Iggy just didn't expect that I'd grow up so soon._

Aquilo finds himself worrying a little about what Cherry thinks of Iggy now. She doesn't seem nervous anymore, but he wants her to forgive his brother too. It would be devastating if they ended up fighting. Aquilo sighs and mourns the segregation of his romantic and family life.

But, no, that couldn't happen, they've all known each other for so long. Iggy said he'd apologise, and Cherry wasn't the type to hold a grudge... they were all friends, right? That should be simple. Nothing bad would happen.

_Except for, well…_ Aquilo’s blush deepens, thinking about Cherry’s teasing words. _Maybe… I want that._


	4. Chapter 4

“Cherry, I know we haven't hung out in a while… a long time actually, but uh, do you… do you want to go do something? T-together, I mean.”

Stunned, Cherry stares back at the redhead. Iggy’s skin is flushed dark and he casts his amber eyes to the side. _What? Is he really?_

Iggy’s approached her at recess time, fidgeting constantly and eyes nervously darting around. Right now he stands at her desk, biting his lip and struggling for words. She hasn't had the chance to exit her classroom to buy anything, so Cherry takes a sip of some very great tasting plain old water as Iggy works up the courage to not bolt instantly.

“I, uh, I… I'm really sorry about what happened, too. I wasn't thinking,” he finally mumbles, his arms no doubt fidgeting behind his back, his eyes occasionally flicking back to her face. Surpringly, Iggy - dear, sweet shy Iggy - he hasn't backed down, he’s still holding himself together. It's a far cry from the nervous, teary-eyed child she distinctly remembers him as, and Cherry’s struck with a sudden thought. Their years together have passed by so quickly. They're sixteen now. 

In two years, it might be goodbye.

Cherry pushes the sombre thought away and replies with an enthusiastic, “Oh, that? No problem. What do you want to do? When?”

Iggy blinks. “You… you really just gonna let it go like that?”

“We're friends, aren't we?” Cherry smiles up at him. “And you apologised. I'm proud of you, you know.”

His amber eyes finally settle on her. “You… I… um… thank you.”

Cherry takes a moment to observe him, how tall Iggy is now, his features sharp and defined, his hands large. Iggy has always served as the cute one, but Cherry thinks that his cute has evolved from less round, fluffy, precious adorable cute. Now Iggycute more accurately reaches the levels of assorted romance novel covers. It's hard to believe this was the same redhead she had grown up with.

Then again, she could say the same for Aquilo.

“So, what do you want to do?” she asks. Curiosity gnaws at her like rats' teeth. 

“What do you… like to do?” Iggy asks quietly, still standing awkwardly, though he seems to shrink in on himself more and more as the minutes go by. “I mean, I mean it's all my fault, I made a mess, so I'll make it up to you.”

“Awww, Iggy.” Cherry finally stands up and makes her way over to the skittish redhead. Without missing a beat, she draws him into a hug, feeling Iggy stiffen and then slowly, but surely, relax. “You don't need to do something you don't want to, you know?”

“No, I… I mean, with you and Aquilo and me and other people and we aren't even in the same class anymore! I just thought…” Iggy shakes his head. “I don't know, I think I'd like to. Go hang out somewhere, I mean.”

_Oh._ Gratefulness and fondness for Iggy bubbles in her chest. Cherry feels touched and strangely honored by his request. _That's silly! We've known each other for so long. Iggy isn't some stranger._

_Though he might as well have been for years or so now,_ whispers a nagging voice in her head. She pushes it away. _Well, he's here now,_ she retorts silently.

Looking at the way Iggy is fidgeting and looking away, Cherry doesn't imagine she'll be getting any suggestions for their little playdate. “You like games, don't you?”

Iggy blinks. “Y-yeah, but you aren't interested, right?”

“Someplace quiet, then?”

Iggy nods, and Cherry frowns. It's been a while, and she doesn't really know if the places Iggy loved to visit as a child are still applicable now. She turns over the possible locations in her mind, before one stands out clearly in her mind.

“Cat café!” Cherry smacks her palms together. Of course! No one would say no. “Come on, we can go there after school.”

“Ah, yeah.” Iggy’s amber eyes shine. “Did you go there recently? Are the cats still cute?”

“You'll see them in a while,” Cherry says and smiles.

“Oh. Right. Yeah.” Hesitantly, Iggy takes a step back. “Thanks, Cherry.” Cherry doesn't even have time to speak before he's bolting out the door and away. 

_Oh, Iggy._ Cherry finds herself laughing to herself under her breath, shaking her head. _I don't think I could ever be mad at you. Stay precious._

.

Zephyr is waiting for Iggy, her arms crossed as she leans against the wall. He figures this out a second too late when he barges straight into her.

“Ouch.” Zephyr pushes him away gently and rubs her sides. “This isn't what Basil meant when he said I like it rough, you git.”

“A-ah…” Iggy blushes deeply, thankful that Zephyr can't see it. “Zephyr, Zephyr!” he chants, grabbing her by the shoulders and staring intensely into her eyes. “It's okay!” Iggy says excitedly. “She's okay! Everything's okay!” 

Zephyr smiles fondly even as she rolls her eyes. “I told that wanker that Cherry wouldn't be mad! He ought to apologise for scaring you right out of your skin.”

“She forgives me,” Iggy says, still a little stunned. He honestly hadn't expected for such a thing to be handed to him on a silver platter, right after the way he acted. Iggy shakes his head, clearing his mind. _I'll trust Cherry’s judgement. She's a saint._

“So, what have you gotten yourself into?” Zephyr asks, curious.

Iggy freezes. _Cats!_ “I’m really not prepared for anything one on one with her,” he admits.

“Why not? You're friends, aren't you?”

“Only on a technicality.” Iggy sighs and sinks to his feet. He pulls his legs in and sits crisscrossed right then and there. “Zephyr, I don't know, it's just a little awkward. We haven't been ‘good’ friends for so long. We've drifted apart for a long time, and the first interaction we have in months is when I yell at her for dating Quilly.” He hugs himself closer. “I feel like I've messed everything up.”

He hates feeling like this - so small, so hollow. What has he done? Iggy really can't repent enough. He decides to swear an oath to himself. He’ll try to dampen the flames of his possessiveness. He doesn't need any more trouble. He sighs and closes his eyes. _Quilly deserves a good life, too. A free life. Basil and Zephyr, too. I guess._

Zephyr plonks herself down next to him. “But it's not beyond repair, is it?” she asks cautiously. “Did Cherry seem willing to make up?”

“Yeeess?”

“Nonsense. I'm positive what actually happened was Cherry was totally willing and you're being hesitant again.”

Iggy gives her a look. Zephyr knows him too well. “Yeah, but, anyway, do you still think it's gonna be awkward?”

Zephyr just smiles. “Trust me, with Cherry, it'll never be awkward. She isn't a cheerleader and singer for nothing.”

With that, the last shred of Iggy’s indecision melts away. _Alright, Cherry. I'm willing to give this a chance if you'll let me._

“Are you hungry?” Zephyr asks. “I can get you some food, if you like, so you may stay in your dark cave and brood darkly and stuff,” she jokes, punching his shoulder playfully.

“I do feel like being Batman for a day.” Iggy rises to his feet. He pauses, looking over at his girlfriend. His eyes scan the corridors for anyone looking before he spontaneously presses a kiss to her cheek. “I really owe you a lot,” he says. 

“If this is the way you show your thanks, I'll make sure you're never out of my debt.” Caressing her cheek once, Zephyr winks and leaves. Iggy stands there, feeling his heart rate take a sharp increase.

_Is this what Aquilo feels with Cherry?_ Iggy wonders as he enters his classroom, his entire body feeling far too hot for his shirt. _Or vice versa?_ That's a stupid question. It very possibly is. Iggy cringes at his prior actions. And what did he do? Threaten Cherry, then embarrass them publicly, all in all trying to seperate them. Would he be able to stand it if Aquilo had acted like that to him and his lovers?

The answer has Iggy reeling in shame.

Iggy shakes his head. Never again. Both had forgiven him; he'd look forward to the future. No use obsessing over it now - but Iggy can't help but want to. Harshly, he tells himself to stop feeding his victim complex and get over it. Does he even have one? Regardless, it's not about him!

Iggy sighs and crosses his arms at his desk, burying his head in them. _Maybe Zephyr was wrong. Maybe it'll go badly._


	5. Chapter 5

**CherryOnTop:** Hey Quilly!!  
**CherryOnTop:** Im sorry but Iggy asked to hang out today  
**CherryOnTop:** Wel’l have to make out some other time/ &$&-781::  
**Aquilo:** ...don't you mean ‘make up’?  
**CherryOnTop:** >:3c

When Cherry’s bored, she often likes scrolling through her texts with her boyfriend. Aquilo’s just so serious he ends up hilarious, at least in her opinion. As she waits for Iggy to show up, her back against a billboard at the bus stop, she repeatedly switches between Iggy and Aquilo’s chats. Every one minute or so, she taps on Iggy’s chat, just to check if he's come online. No such luck. He must still be on the way from his class.

No matter, then. Iggy can take his time. She'll wait.

It's a full ten minutes before she finally catches sight of the redhead, who seems to be clutching his bag tightly. His stance is wary, his amber eyes flicking from side to side, but as he catches sight of Cherry, he relaxes.

“Hey,” she greets him, stepping forward. “You look like Spots when someone tries to pet her!”

“Spots?” Iggy brightens up. “Oh, how’s she? Is she now the grumpiest elder cat ever?” 

“Nah. If anything, she's at the age to have her mid-year crisis.”

Iggy laughs and shakes his head. Then his tone grows more serious as he whispers to her, “It’s them. I’m apparently still the current hot topic in Chalkhill.”

Despite her earlier teasing words, Cherry feels her own hair stand on end. She nods at him to continue as she keeps an eye on the buses whizzing by.

“I kinda wish I could be just left alone,” Iggy says sadly. Cherry nods and brushes against the redhead, silently encouraging him to speak.

“You know, I think I get how Basil feels now. I mean, not like I laughed at him or anything, but now… it's understanding?” Iggy pauses before shaking his head. “I really am sorry about my behaviour. I guess all these people are hounding me for a reason.”

Cherry doesn't think before she suddenly grabs his hand in hers. Iggy starts, surprised, but when he meets her gaze Iggy doesn't pull away. _It's okay, it's just like when we were kids._ Cherry faintly wonders if Aquilo would be jealous if he knew. She imagines him glaring at her, perhaps with an even fiercer attitude than usual.

“Um, Cherry, what are you doing?” Iggy’s puzzled voice breaks into her thoughts.

“Helping a friend.” Cherry grins up at him innocently, then whirls around and points. “Hey, look! Our bus is here!”

Iggy follows her, plopping down on some seats near the back. “We're almost seventeen,” he says, flustered. “This thing. It's… it’s not appropriate.”

“Oh, hello, Quilly. I didn't realise you'd be joining us today.”

Iggy yelps, his head darting back and forth like a security camera before he turns back to her. “Hey! Don't scare me like that again!”

Cherry giggles, shaking her head. “No! Iggy, have you ever realised how much you take after him?”

Iggy gapes at her, his amber eyes comically wide. Then he pouts and slumps down in his seat, crossing his arms. “I'm older,” he mutters mutinously. “He should take after _me_!”

“By five minutes, big guy,” Cherry teases him.

Iggy slumps even further down to the point it looks uncomfortable. “You know, Cherry?” he asks quietly. “All this fame. You wanted it, and like... I still support you if that's still what you want, but… do you think it's worth it?”

“Huh?” Cherry wipes her sweaty palms on her baggy trousers.

“All of these rumors and all of the talk. The constant being-watched-feel.” Iggy scrabbles back up in his seat. The bus is cold. Someone presses the button for it to stop, and the answering sharp sound rings in Cherry’s ears.

“I don't want to walk around like this anymore, like I'm afraid of everything that could ruin my image or whatever,” Iggy admits. “I'm… when it was just us and a few fans, that was cool and all, but now? I can't do anything at all.”

“So… what you're saying is?”

“I like the music,” Iggy says, with a frown on his face. “I like creating music. But… I can't wait till Smooth Flying disbands.”

Cherry recoils on instinct. Noticing Iggy’s serious look, she quickly stammers out, “I… I don't know. Have I caused... that... to happen to you?”

Cherry thinks about the rest of her friends - Zephyr, Francis, Taro, and of course, her beloved Aquilo. Did this sometimes go through their minds? Did they regret forming Smooth Flying as much as Iggy had? Maybe if she had been a better person, kept track of everyone's feelings. Maybe she could have helped them.

“No. It's because I’m stupid,” Iggy says aloud. “But I kinda wish sometimes, you know? That I was a normal student.”

Cherry once again shuffles closer to him. “I'm sorry. It's me, isn't it? I dragged you into this as composer. I'm really sorry.”

Iggy hesitates, as if still afraid Aquilo will suddenly show up, but accepts it and doesn't move away. “Don't be,” he replies, still confident despite everything. “I really enjoyed it, you know. But it's not fun anymore. It’s not just us hanging out and having fun anymore. It's tiring, Cherry. I don't know how you do it.”

Cherry eyes him carefully. He meets Cherry’s gaze without flinching away. She thinks that perhaps, their fame _has_ changed him for the better.

“You never did like attention,” Cherry says, her voice warm and gentle. “It's not a bad thing, you know. Why don't you quit? We'll miss you, but I’d rather you be happy.”

It takes some time for Iggy to formulate a reply, half because they're getting off the bus and half because he’s been caught completely off-guard. Cherry steps outside, and the warm air greets her, surrounding her in its embrace.

“You know, I think that what you did to me and Quilly would have been worse without your previous reputation points,” Cherry muses. “I think there's some good in that. Besides, Basil’s been treated way better ever since the truth of your relationship came out, right?”

“It's so superficial,” Iggy mutters. “And with the truth came a whole lot of trouble, remember? I'm still glad it was me, though. Quilly doesn't deserve this.”

The two walk near the streets, passing buildings and trees and assorted cafés on their way. It's pretty, but the weight of everything Iggy’s brought up hangs heavy over Cherry’s head. _I think I'll continue. I'll enjoy it to the fullest._

“I won't quit,” Iggy suddenly says. Cherry nearly walks into the traffic light. Rubbing her head, she takes a few steps back.

“I like you being here, too. Smooth Flying doesn't feel complete without you, Iggy. But if you want to leave, well, I doubt anyone would stop you. We care about you, Iggy.”

“No,” Iggy says hesitantly, staring at something on the floor. “I don't want to abandon you guys. We're all in this together, right? That's what you said when we first picked our band name.”

“You're loyal, Iggy. That's great, but… you don't like being here.” The traffic lights flicker to red and the cars slow. They cross the road together, and Cherry marvels at how this simple activity takes her back to a time when they were so much more innocent, bouncing at the heels of their parents, their voices loud and filled with mirth.

“I like being here,” Iggy corrects her. “I like performing with you guys. It feels so… so real. Like it's just us. I feel… I feel connected.”

“And I feel like I belong.” Cherry feels like doing a leap and a twirl in her excitement - but no, she's not on stage, she's on a highly dangerous road and she's not quite ready for her bloody death yet. “You know, the excitement, the rush? And all our schoolmates, they love us! Or if not, they respect us, too!”

Iggy sighs. “Respect? Where was that respect when they were asking to my face whether Basil was just a passing phase?”

Cherry stops, stricken. “They… they actually dared to…?”

“No, no.” Iggy looks visibly doubtful, as if trying to convince himself as much as he’s trying to convince Cherry. They reach the old, but still bustling building where their destination lies. “Like, I'm sure, they're the minority, it's okay. But that's only to me, though. Basil got far worse.”

“I don't know, but is this selfish of me? I haven't really had any problems I couldn't deal with, but you guys…” Cherry looks at her friend sadly. They’ve stopped outside the traditional wooden entrance of the cat café now, hesitating, wondering.

“...Cherry, do you feel like everything’s worth it to you?”

Cherry closes her eyes, feeling something warm settle in her chest. “Yes. It's the experience of it all, you know? I love the rush. I love being with you guys. I like seeing our fans,” she murmurs, thoughtful. “I like seeing how we've grown. The work we do is fun, and stuff, and it's great making people smile. And I like… I like feeling important, kinda.” She hangs her head, apprehension prickling at her belly.

“Do you think it's wrong?” Cherry asks of Iggy, putting her hands behind her back. “I mean… I like people… taking notice of us, how hard we work, I'm so proud of everyone! Look at what we've achieved!” Cherry whispers excitedly, flailing her hands about. “Isn’t it… fantastic?”

Iggy chuckles. “I don't think you're selfish, Cherry. Sounds like pretty much everyone.” She feels a warm, large hand on her shoulder. “Well, if it's worth it to you, I'd be honored to stay till the end.”

Cherry lifts her head when she hears the telltale creak of the wooden door being opened. Iggy holds the door ajar, nodding at her to come in. “Come on, or I bet Spots will claw your face off for being tardy!”

With that, her misgivings seem to disappear like mist in the rain. Cherry nods and races to join Iggy, with a little bounce in her step.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey. Um. How are things with Cherry?”

Iggy withstrains his excitement and trepidation upon hearing the voice of his boyfriend again. It's been so long, at least in his opinion. He’s not really sure of Basil’s opinion on everything that has happened, but when he looks at him, he can see the black-haired boy is still feeling a little awkward.

“It was good. We talked about stuff.” Iggy hesitates, wondering if to unload the whole chunk of their conversation onto Basil. Would he understand? Would he even care?

_Of course, silly._

“Cherry offered for me to quit Smooth Flying.”

On the opposite end of the line, he can hear the sound of something dropping onto the floor. Basil swears softly under his breath. “Yeah, okay, sorry, but _what_? Why?”

“...I hate this fame, Basil. I hate what it does to us.” Iggy feels like he's being a whiny child. Shame makes him flush hot with embarrassment. “I love you,” he mutters, softly enough so Basil doesn't catch it. It's only for him, this time. Is it bad? Iggy doesn't know, but… maybe like this, he can convince himself he's feeling this way for someone else, not just for himself.

Because, if he's being perfectly honest, is he?

 _Cherry, though, she thought she was being selfish too. And I said it was okay._ Maybe the better question would be, did it matter?

“No, but - what - you can't quit!” Basil says, audibly struggling for words. “Dude, I mean, I - what about Zephyr?”

“Hey, relax, I'm not gonna quit. I want to support her, too.” Zephyr hasn't quite been affected as much as he has. Iggy chalks it up to her quick wit and far superior intellect compared to his, at least in regards to handling her reputation.

Or… or perhaps she’s just bottled it up.

Basil sighs in relief. “Of course, dumbass. Where would they be without you? You're their composer, yeah? You make great music, Iggy. I think we'd all really love to hear more.”

“I… um…” Something in him wants to giggle like a schoolgirl. “I… thanks, Basil. I mean it. Like… throughout this entire thing.” Iggy flops onto his side, stroking the checkered sheets with one hand. They’ve just been changed today, and the fabric softener smells fresh. “Um… Qui - Aquilo, and… and Cherry. Yeah. I’m… I'm okay.” Something smells like the spring breeze, warm and new and inviting.

“Really? Proud of you, man. I heard about it from Zephyr. I told you they wouldn't mind!”

“Yeah.” Iggy gives Basil a warm, teasing smile that is completely lost on the other boy. “Hey, see you tomorrow?”

“Sure. Text me! Bye.”

“Bye.” He ends the call with a click.

Iggy dives under his covers and imagines that it's the warmth of his lovers surrounding him instead. It's good and sweet and strong, almost tantalising.


End file.
